The Clinical Core of the Pacific Northwest (PNW) Prostate Cancer SPORE will support multiple areas relevant to clinical research, including independent clinical research trials spawning from the Major Projects, biospecimen acquisition, a repository for clinical data, and advocacy activities. Specifically, the 4 major aims are: Specific Aim 1: To design, execute, accrue to, and otherwise facilitate the conduct and timely completion of clinical trials relevant to the Major SPORE projects and cores. Clinical investigators from the University of Washington (UW), the University of British Columbia (UBC), and Oregon Health and Science University (OHSU) will participate in this aspect of the core. New clinical trials are planned specific to Projects 2, 3, 4, and 5. There is a renewed effort to improve minority awareness and accrual to these clinical trials. Specific Aim 2. To design, direct, and assist in patient recruitment for biospecimen acquisition. Specifically, this will support the logistical aspects of consenting patients and actual acquisition of the biospecimens, including emphasis on patient accrual to the rapid tumor autopsy program. Specific Aim 3. To continue to direct, support, and enhance CAISIS, our repository of clinical and patient-reported data to support clinical and translational prostate cancer research across the consortium. Key initiatives include improving the efficiency of data collection, the quality and completeness of the data, and the ability to share data with other investigators and other SPOREs in prostate cancer. We will ensure access to CAISIS data for research across PNW SPORE sites. Specific Aim 4. To ensure that SPORE Major and Developmental Projects maintain a patient-centered focus, we will support and engage the SPORE Advocacy Committee in the activities of the SPORE. The Advocacy Committee will aid in increasing dissemination of information in regards to clinical trials to prostate cancer support groups and minority patient populations. Advocacy Committee members will set research priority areas that influence selection of funded Developmental Projects.